


A Twisted Christmas Gift

by potatofan118



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Party, Happy Ending, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Party, Sterek endgame, Stiles and Connor are step siblings, just using a character from the show, not really how to get away with murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofan118/pseuds/potatofan118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called it a Christmas miracle. Around the time of Christmas, just a bit after, Claudia Stilinski started to get better after being diagnosed with a fatal case of dementia. Ever since then, every Stilinski has been a lot more particular about celebrating family time during Christmas and have henceforth started the tradition of a huge Christmas party.</p>
<p>This wasn't the first year that they invited the Pack along to the party, but this is the first year Derek showed up. And because Stiles' life is so ever unfair, Stiles' giant crush on the Alpha is flaunted and exploited by his oh-so-fricken-dead older brother, Connor...</p>
<p>Well that's what it seems like, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twisted Christmas Gift

They called it a Christmas miracle. Around the time of Christmas, just a bit after, Claudia Stilinski started to get better after being diagnosed with a fatal case of dementia. Ever since then, every Stilinski has been a lot more particular about celebrating family time during Christmas and have henceforth started the tradition of a huge Christmas party.

This wasn't the first year that they invited the Pack along to the party, but this is the first year Derek showed up. And oh was Stiles so ready for this. He knew that in previous years, Derek probably just wallowed in loathing and misery all alone and this year Stiles was going to make Derek have the best frickin Christmas he could ever imagine.

Stiles had this all planned out. He would change into the adorable Christmas sweater that his grandmother got him last year (based on the compliments he got, he could safely assume that the sweater made him look plain  _adorable_ ). Stiles made cookies for everyone in the pack and decorated them with their names written in icing. He got mini stockings for everyone, and he made sure that he wore the skinny jeans that made his butt look ridiculously attractive. Even Connor said so. And Connor knows fashion.

This plan was going flawlessly until he saw Connor walk into the kitchen. Now, Connor was a decent older brother. Sure, there were pranks and teasing and testing moments, but that was mutual, and they loved each other. But Stiles knew he should be worried when he saw the smirk Connor had on his face when he walked into the kitchen. He was making direct eye contact and that smirk. Oh, that smirk. It meant nothing good. It meant nothing good when Connor told his dad about Stiles' first detention. It meant nothing good when Connor invited over 30 of his college friends while his parents were at a conference. It meant nothing good in school when he skipped class. Surely, it couldn't mean anything good, now, either.

What a dumb decision it was to turn away and continue the conversation with his other cousins. He should have known that the direct eye contact meant that something would happen to  _Stiles_ rather than to someone else. God, they've been related and they have lived together for Stiles' entire life. How could he not have known that something devastatingly horrible would happen?

Regardless of the reason, Stiles returned to the conversation about New Year's plans as the animated group talked about various parties and relationships. His cousin Lily was going to Times Square and was capturing the conversation with her excitement when Connor laughed loudly and exclaimed, 

"Derek! We're under the mistletoe! You know what that means!"

The wink Connor followed up with nearly made Stiles sick. Fuck. Don't do it. Don't fucking kiss him. Don't do it, Connor. Don't be a douche. I know you aren't a douche. Don't act like one now.

And Derek looked surprised at the thunderous statement and nervously glanced around the room towards the crowd that was looking on eagerly, for what Stiles guessed to be an escape route out. Derek met Stiles' gaze, and Stiles, what an idiot, just stood there shocked, eyes wide and waiting for the subsequent series of events. They held their gazes for a few seconds and Derek seemed to let out a breath of air when he turned back to Connor.

And the second he did so, Connor was on him. And there they were. Connor and Derek. Kissing. Fucking hell. Wrong Stilinski. WRONG. STILINSKI. CONTINUING TO KISS. DEREK AND CONNOR. NO. GOD. WHY. OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE STILES' BROTHER. 

And Stiles' couldn't take it. He had to get out. It was getting hard to breathe, damn it. So he stood up and took a hike to the back porch and started pacing.

Of fucking course it would be Connor that Derek wanted to be with. Connor was in college so he was obviously smarter. Jesus, he was in grad school with an internship at one of the best law firms in the country. Connor was older. Stiles was just 20 and Connor was only a year or two younger than Derek. Connor was attractive. He was always getting guys and bringing them home and bragging about how he got information from them after having sex. How could Stiles compare? Stiles was immersing himself in self pity when a figure came out onto the porch and started to lean against the railing. Derek.

Stiles went over to join Derek and stood next to him, both looking out into the yard and line of trees bordering the next house. There was a little vegetable garden that Stiles kept for his dad next to an equal sized flower garden that Stiles' parents kept up. Stiles wondered if they'd keep the vegetable garden in a few years when Stiles finally moved out after getting his undergraduate degree.

The silence between them was content, but it seemed as if there was something one of them should say. Stiles looked at Derek and the way that the near full moon was shining down on his face and creating a silvery glow around his body made Stiles realize just how beautiful Derek was. What a catch he was. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, sad, brave, and caring Derek. What a wonder.

Stiles realized he was staring when Derek glanced over with a questioning glance, "What?"

"I love you." And oh, fucking shit, Stiles was not supposed to say that. Derek just made out with his brother. In front of people. In front of their families and their friends. This is it. This is going to be what causes the group to split up. Oh God, it's going to be all Stiles' fault. Oh god, oh god, oh- why-

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I've waited for years to hear you say that."

And then Derek is leaning in, still grinning, and Stiles is starting to have a smile on his face, too, because this is  _Derek Freaking Hale_ and then they're kissing. And it's amazing. The best kiss Stiles has had in his life (not that there was many to beat, to be honest), and Stiles just can't get enough. To be fair, it seems as though Derek is feeling the same way.

There's a knock on the glass patio door. It's Connor. Shading his eyes so he can see out and grinning a huge, mischievous grin. Mouthing the words,  _merry christmas, little brother._

What a dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at www.yoyopotato.tumblr.com I'm cool I swear and there is plenty of Sterek
> 
> this story is based off of the prompt:
> 
> derekdeservesbetter: "Connor Walsh as Stiles' older brother. I need a fic where Connor comes to visit for Christmas, and Stiles watches Connor flirt with Derek, and Derek flirts back! Stiles getting jealous and not knowing he's getting jealous until Connor and Derek step under the mistletoe by accident and kiss and Stiles just wants to punch his brother's stupid crooked smirk off his face, but then Connor turns and winks at Stiles! So Stiles storms off in a rage, confused on why he's jealous, until he sees Derek step onto the back porch and the moonlight hits off his form, casting a silvery glow around Derek and Stiles just blurts out that he loves him. That he loves Derek and Derek just smiles, fricken smiles and they kiss and when Stiles goes to shove it in Connor's face, Connor just smiles and goes Merry Christmas little bro."
> 
> posted onto a teen wolf prompt tumblr that I cannot remember the name of. Anyway, I hope you see this and are happy with it! (sorry if it is really short, I'm kind of tired but I wanted to write and that's rare so...)


End file.
